


男秘二三事

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 性转莱，上下级，秘书吉吉一个ntr的故事，慎点





	男秘二三事

闹铃没有在假期的清晨响起，红发男子却准时睁开了眼睛。华丽而凌乱的金色卷发映入惺忪的碧蓝色眼帘，柔嫩温热的肌肤贴在他赤裸的胸口，向他的呼吸中送入阵阵舒缓的幽香。吉尔菲艾斯看着怀中女子纯真放松的精致睡颜，拉起被角盖住那截雪白的肩头，起身离开了卧室。  
下个月他就要结婚了，但和他一丝不挂躺在一起的金发女人不是他的未婚妻。他心知肚明问题不是出在昨晚。  
圣诞假期的前夕，吉尔菲艾斯本该挑选一份礼物，在晚上八点前赶回家吃上一顿经过精心准备的丰盛晚餐，陪伴女友度过一个美好又幸福的假期。这不是什么约定俗成的规矩，但他去年、前年都是这么做的，今年也不该例外。  
而现在这位女士们口中的“别人的男友”正放置着未婚妻的数条信息，坐在嘈杂的酒吧里谨慎地喝着果汁，等待他的上司尽兴后送她回家。其实送莱因哈特回家这件事并不是非他来做不可，但他不想将这件事交给其他人，不仅仅因为他是莱因哈特形影不离的秘书，更因为莱因哈特今晚的反常和他脱不了干系——毕竟简历上只有“已婚”和“单身”这两个选项，而在勾选了“单身”后特地注明有女友是完全没必要的行为。为此当他那平日里不近人情的高傲上司在假期正式来临前询问他是否愿意和她展开一段关系时，她才得知吉尔菲艾斯竟然下个月就要结婚了，可想而知接下来的对话有多么惨烈。  
吉尔菲艾斯没有刻意隐瞒过他的感情生活，其他人都知道吉尔菲艾斯已经有了未婚妻——几乎所有的同事都知道，除了离他最近的莱因哈特。当然，红发秘书在他的上司面前也绝口不提自己的私事，但如果不是莱因哈特对八卦与桃色新闻已经迟钝到这种地步，恐怕吉尔菲艾斯就不会有未婚妻了。说得明确一些，若吉尔菲艾斯能从莱因哈特依赖的态度中早点看出一丝端倪，那就足够让他对这场暗恋的结果充满希望。  
红发的秘书再次拦住莱因哈特举起了酒杯的手腕，低声恳请她不要这样伤害自己的身体。金发上司眉目含春地看着他，俏丽又精致的五官卸下了冷冰冰的工作模式，与年纪相衬的青涩与纯情从那双漂亮的冰蓝色眼睛里溢出来，让吉尔菲艾斯不敢对视。  
如果说一个人动了心，在心仪之人面前的举动会有所体现，那么吉尔菲艾斯早就表现得太过明显了。莱因哈特的表白不是出于偶然或是茅塞顿开，她本身就是个极度聪明的成年人，远比吉尔菲艾斯更清楚自己想要什么；同时她也能分辨谁对她是真心，而吉尔菲艾斯欲盖弥彰地让她知道了这一点。他向许愿池里扔了硬币，指望池子将它默默收下，却忘了池水会溅出水花。  
金发女子醉醺醺地靠在他肩上看着他，忽然一笑，揽住他的脖子深情吻住。吉尔菲艾斯立刻尝到了莱因哈特唇上的酒香，昏暗的酒吧中没人投来异样的眼光，吉尔菲艾斯却感到如坐针毡，似乎谁都能从他们体面的衣着中猜出他们之间不是情侣。他立刻推开金发上司的肩膀，毋庸置疑地说：“已经太晚了，我现在送您回家。”  
俏丽的金发丽人抬起手暧昧地抚弄秘书额前的红发，认真又轻佻地回应道：“既然这么晚了，不如去我家过夜吧。”  
吉尔菲艾斯抿紧嘴唇，没有开口纠正莱因哈特荒谬的说法。一定要指出的话，莱因哈特的告白他也没有拒绝。他根本拒绝不了，无论是对面的莱因哈特还是他自己的心。莱因哈特的出现，是向他的世界里投入了一颗恒星，他忍不住被她吸引，将她视作全世界的中心，而他始终不敢靠得太近。  
恒星让他的生活不再安逸，他变得不满足，变得想要些什么，这全都拜莱因哈特所赐，偏偏他已经握住太多，抽不出拥抱莱因哈特的双手。  
公用轿车畅通无阻地驶入小区，娴熟地停在一栋公寓楼下。柔软的手指搭在红发男子的膝盖上，顺着摸上他的大腿，年轻男人骤然握紧了方向盘。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，可惜你是个好男人。”  
金发的女子轻声说道，吻了吻他的脸颊，随后车门合上，清脆的鞋跟声越来越模糊。  
燥动从上下同时袭来，吉尔菲艾斯屏住呼吸，努力平稳自己的心跳。混乱的思绪中找不出恰当的理由向女友解释他为什么一身酒气地晚归，更找不出合理的借口向女友解释为什么他又一次刻意忽视了对方的信息。  
红发男子抬头望向那扇他凝望了无数次的窗台，希望淡紫色窗帘上投下的身影能带给他一丝安宁的慰藉，而十分钟过去，莱因哈特家的灯还没有亮起。吉尔菲艾斯立刻下车检查车座，后座底上安静地躺着一串钥匙，上面挂着他在上司生日时送的钥匙扣。

外表干练俐落的金发丽人靠在门上，紧紧攥着手提包，精致的面容上露出不适合她的落寞神情。当吉尔菲艾斯出现在电梯门后，那双冰蓝色的双眼如火焰般迅速燃着了一瞬，随后她恢复了常态。  
“您的钥匙落下了。”  
他小心翼翼地递上钥匙，不着痕迹地松了口气。“为什么不给我打电话，要是我没及时发现怎么办？”  
“想着你今天会不会急着回去，就没麻烦你。”玩味的视线扫过红发秘书的脸，莱因哈特柔声问道：“要进来吗？总不能让你白白上来一趟。”  
她的意思不言而喻，高个的红发男人顿了顿，一把扣住对方的肩膀，将她按在墙上。  
莱因哈特没有因他失礼的行为而感到冒犯，那张醉意朦胧的精致面容似有似无地笑着，褪去往日凌厉的金发上司此刻看起来像任何一个会轻易让人占有的女人。  
吉尔菲艾斯探究地看着她的脸，想弄清是莱因哈特真的变成了这样，还是仅仅是在他眼中变成了这样。他想上她，几乎任何时候都想过，这个不着边际的想法从他见到莱因哈特的第一眼时就危险地出现在他的脑海里，甚至逗留到这一秒。  
金发的俊俏女子凝视着吉尔菲艾斯放大的瞳孔，忽然扑进他的怀里，柔软的双唇夹杂着丝丝酒香侵入他的呼吸，细嫩的手指顺着吉尔菲艾斯的胸膛摸到腿间。  
“……等等，罗严克拉姆小姐……”  
“难道你想就这么硬着回家？”  
她低声说着，不轻不重地揉捏，听着高大的男子发出隐忍的喘息。  
“我会好好照顾你的。”  
红发的男子被推倒在沙发上，华丽的金色发梢垂到他的腰际，湿热的气息笼罩住男性敏感的器官，随后一条湿热的舌头试探地扫过顶端。吉尔菲艾斯浑身僵硬，他的上司已然将他们之间的关系拉近到一个异常亲密的程度，猛烈地击碎了吉尔菲艾斯决心和她保持距离所作出的努力。  
在他已经明确了订婚状态的情况下，莱因哈特的举动完全超乎他的想象，而他不禁为对方的出格感到兴奋。或许莱因哈特酒醒后会后悔现在所做的一切，但吉尔菲艾斯已经选择了被她引诱，他将手指插入对方柔顺的发丝，让被酒精驱使的金发上司失去了退路。  
此刻在莱因哈特面前，任何加之到吉尔菲艾斯身上的束缚都不再重要，当他凝视莱因哈特的时候，唯有那双浅色双目的回视会给予他周围一切的意义。他放任这颗恒星在他的世界肆意生长，也毫无怨言地被她吞噬。  
高傲的金色脑袋在他的腿间起伏，一阵胜过一阵的酥麻刺激着红发男子的感官。她生疏而卖力，火热的薄唇描摹着他的茎体，让吉尔菲艾斯触到她的喉咙深处。吉尔菲艾斯忍不住拉起莱因哈特，将她压在身下，让两人陷入更为纠缠的姿势。  
莱因哈特确实喝多了，虽然她的举动仍然有序自持，但那双美目中的媚态已一览无余。吉尔菲艾斯的手在她的身上游走，从肩上滑到腰上，一颗颗解开她的衣扣，顺着细腻的肌肤向上摸索到金发女子酥软的胸口。  
金发丽人轻不可闻地叹了一声，比往日高昂而娇柔的声线钻进年轻男子的耳朵，释放出令人心悸的魅惑。绵软的酥胸充盈着吉尔菲艾斯的掌心，莱因哈特雪白的肌肤在他的抚弄下泛起浅浅的蔷薇色泽，圆润饱满的双乳上一对嫩尖悄然挺立，被男子的指肚摩挲。  
从隐忍的轻叹到难耐地娇哼，年轻女子的敏感无处遁形地暴露在吉尔菲艾斯的面前，她抬起埋在她胸口的火红脑袋，迫不及待地咬住那双温润的唇。  
咸涩的味道从金发上司的吻中传来，再次提醒了吉尔菲艾斯这张嘴给他做过口交的事实。莱因哈特分明什么都不用做，她可以随心所欲地吸引吉尔菲艾斯的目光，轻轻一个挑眉就会牵动吉尔菲艾斯的心跳，任何无心的举动，都会让吉尔菲艾斯反复挂念。而这个完美女人一反往常的高傲姿态，对他告白，想方设法地把他引进家里，甚至躺在他的身下，缠着他的腰明目张胆地渴求他的占有。  
吉尔菲艾斯抬起金发上司的膝弯，下体贴上对方私密的腿间，在温热的穴口试探。娇嫩的两瓣轻颤着，缝隙内湿漉漉的，似乎对吉尔菲艾斯的闯入早就做好准备。  
红发男子的呼吸越发急促，他像生涩的中学生一般摸索着莱因哈特的穴口，用力地将自己顶进对方温柔的身体。  
年轻的金发丽人惊叫一声，挣扎着试图推开他的肩膀，但红发男子的下体牢牢插在她的体内纹丝不动。  
莱因哈特紧得他难以想象，几乎让他无法动弹，同时紧致的私处给予了他极大的刺激。吉尔菲艾斯迫不及待地抽送起来，占有莱因哈特的狂热想法代替了他所有的理性思考。  
一贯强势的金发上司异常地不再发声，她皱起秀丽的眉头，用力咬住形状姣好的下唇，间歇地发出忍耐的低呼。不配合的甬道让吉尔菲艾斯敏锐地缓下动作，一手探到湿润的结合处，指尖上赫然沾着鲜红的血迹。  
“……您是第一次？”  
他冷静下来，随后另一股冲动迅速占领了他的大脑。莱因哈特似乎是因疼痛清醒了些，冰蓝色的动人双目镶嵌在泛着嫣红的狭长眼眶中，直勾勾地盯着他。“你嫌我没经验？”  
吉尔菲艾斯撇开视线，屏住呼吸缓缓抽出下体。修长的双腿立刻缠上他的腰，莱因哈特固执地看着他，一言不发。吉尔菲艾斯清楚他的上司如此迫切的意思：他们只有今晚。  
这是一道无形的命令，没有任何允许回绝的余地。红发秘书难耐而怜惜地爱抚她的肌肤，轻声应道：“我慢一点。”  
他已经莽撞地让莱因哈特失去了处子的身份，但莱因哈特仍然保留着对第一次的未知。红发男子开拓着金发上司的身体，直到紧致的穴道能够放松地接受手指的进出。  
吉尔菲艾斯小心翼翼地再次顶入上司的甬道，轻柔地抽送，从浅处研磨到深处。加之敏感的爱抚，莱因哈特渐渐变了呼吸，贴在他耳根的双唇暧昧地触碰着他的耳垂。  
耳鬓厮磨的密切中，情热在两人间传递，上下交融的结合让两人深深地缠为了一体。吉尔菲艾斯抚摸着金发女子温热的身躯，一点点加重了撞击的力道，再次完整地进入了莱因哈特的私密。  
身心双重的绝妙快感冲刷过吉尔菲艾斯每一条神经，他双手扶住金发上司纤细的腰肢，贯穿对方紧致娇嫩的媚穴。一丝不苟的制服下的旖旎向他敞开，冷漠高傲的上司在他身下化成一汪春水，浑身上下都任他蹂躏。  
吉尔菲艾斯急促地呼吸着，律动的频率让莱因哈特细软的手指掐入他的手臂。口袋里的手机震动起来，不安的情绪在红发男子的胸腔中扩散。  
金发丽人迷醉地看着他取出手机，被唤醒的屏幕上显示着一个好听的女性名字。从红发秘书的沉默中，莱因哈特可以猜到那一头的角色是谁，她陡然搂过身上男子的肩膀，强迫吉尔菲艾斯的注意力回到她身上。  
被情潮涣散的双目中倒映着身上红发男子的脸，隐藏在强势外表下的敏感与脆弱攥紧了吉尔菲艾斯愧疚的心。他低下头吻住莱因哈特，用猛烈的撞击让怀中的年轻女子不断发出娇吟。  
清脆动听的嗓音因极度舒爽的折磨变得沙哑，情欲缠身的莱因哈特浑然不觉她已经让吉尔菲艾斯作出了怎样的决定，娇媚的姿态纯真地展露出来，勾引身上的男人一次又一次地索取她的身体。  
滑落在地的手机屏幕渐渐暗淡下去，取而代之的是金发上司越发甜腻的哼叫。吉尔菲艾斯扣住莱因哈特的肩膀，恳请宽恕般亲吻她的胸口。他明明知道该怎么挽回一切，但他为此抛弃的那些都不及此刻与莱因哈特的相贴。  
他用力抱住莱因哈特，在她的体内横冲直撞，发泄着被身份所压抑的爱欲。而娇嫩的躯体宽容地接纳他的所有，让他躲进自己的穴道，用极致的柔情抚平他的焦虑。  
吉尔菲艾斯深吸着莱因哈特金色发丝间的馨香，在她的颈侧留下吮吻。他所向往的莱因哈特外表下的另一面，此时此刻全都不再是秘密。莱因哈特躺在了他的身下，发出了暧昧的呻吟，她的身体为他变得湿润，渴望他更加粗暴的入侵。莱因哈特忽然不再是他不敢奢望的罗严克拉姆小姐，而是一个对他有欲求的女人。同时她的任何需求，吉尔菲艾斯都会竭尽全力满足她。  
精液不受控制地泄进莱因哈特的身体，无论是吉尔菲艾斯还是莱因哈特，都知道这股危险的热流会对他们造成怎样的影响。但俏丽的金发上司没有给他反应的时间，她翻身将一贯温驯的秘书压住，坐在他的身上极为堕落地向他宣告今晚不会放他回家。浅色的双目投来轻浮而依恋的眼神，没有任何人能拒绝这样的引诱。

散落的衣物从客厅铺到卧室，独身女子的床铺凌乱不堪，两副赤裸的躯体紧密地依偎在一起。淡紫色的窗帘送进阵阵微风，客厅地板上泛着朦胧的晨光，假期的第一个清晨安宁而平静。红发男子轻手轻脚地走出房间，逐件拾起地上的制服穿戴好，决定将一切做个了结。  
手机上没有任何未读消息，最近的通话记录显示在昨晚，接通了有一分钟之久。从通话的时间来看，对方显然听到了那些动静。卧房的床上传来响动，吉尔菲艾斯转过头去，金发女子迅速埋下脸，将自己蜷缩起来。  
那双灵动的冰色双目看着他，似乎想做挽留，又不忍道别。红发男子走上前轻轻吻了吻对方的额头，对于莱因哈特，他的心已无比坚定。


End file.
